Dirty Talk
by MistressYaoi
Summary: Porn with little plot - Tony's across the country and his husband calls him with a surprise. Limousine smut ensues
**AN: Tiny bit of plot in this porn. Gives it texture... Texture to what, I'm not sure. I'm sorry, I'm tired. Ignore me and enjoy.**

 **-o-o-o-**

Cameras flashed and he gave his best smile, waving as Happy shut the door. He leaned heavily against the plush seat and took off his sunglasses.

"Where to sir?"

"The hotel, please." He rubbed his temples and sighed. As much as he loved attention and attention to his latest inventions, he couldn't help but feel tired. His husband was across the country, back at the tower, and he had to come here for a publicity thing. And since the public didn't know about their marriage yet, of course Steve couldn't come...

He felt his phone vibrate against his leg and took it out. If it was Pepper saying he had another press conference booked at the last minute, he was going to explode.

It was Steve. Well, speak of the devil. He got a goofy smile on his face as he read the text, _call me._

He was about to when the limo jolted to a stop.

"Sir, there seems to be some traffic on the road, we will be a little late getting back to the hotel."

"That's fine Haps, don't worry about it. Wanna order room service at the hotel?"

Happy chuckled, glancing at him through the rear view mirror. "Sure, why not?"

He smiled and finally dialed his husband. It felt like it had been weeks since he'd last talked to his Stevie, so the goofy smile was back on his face. He put his earbuds in and waited for him to pick up.

"Tony?" He was breathless, panting softly.

Tony shifted in his seat, worried. "Stevie? Is something wrong?"

Steve chuckled softly. "Everything is really, really good right now baby. It would be better if you were here but I'll have to make do.. Can anyone hear me Tony?"

"No, why - "

A long drawn out moan was his answer, accompanied by a soft buzzing sound. Tony raised an eyebrow, smirk blooming on his face. He chuckled darkly before rolling the partition up.

"So, whatchya doing there honeybuns?"

Steve let out a shaky breath. "I miss you so much Tones, need you so bad."

Tony sighed, grinning. His voice dropped as he said, "Fuck baby. Sounds like you've got all you need over there. Tell me what's got you making such pretty sounds, huh?"

He groaned loudly. "Baby, I-I'm using the toy you bought me and I'm... It's not enough, never without you Tony."

"Mmm.." Tony leaned forward in his seat, loosening his tie. "So why'd you call me cutie? Needed me to tell you how fucking _filthy_ you sound?"

"God, yeah, yes, please Tones." The panting grew louder along with the buzzing.

"Oh no, nuh uh baby, lower the speed right now." He unbuckled his pants and palmed himself through his dress pants. "I might not be there, but you definitely don't get to cum without permission." He narrowed his eyes and growled out, "Is that clear pet?"

"Crystal sir."

Tony grinned and laughed again. His baby boy sounded _wrecked_ already, how long had he been going at it? The buzzing softened once again the tiny grunts turned back to panting. "Good boy," Tony purred out, pulling himself out of his pants. His eyes lidded as he whispered, "Tell me how you feel right now darling."

"Feel good sir.. I'm stroking my cock a-and slowly using my toy..."

Tony moaned low, giving himself two harsh pumps. "Good, good. Take your hand off your cock for now and imagine it's me baby, I'm there with you. I'm trailing my hands down from your neck, down your sides. You're lubed up and ready and my dick is slowly sliding into that perfect little ass of yours."

"Fuuuck," Steve breathed out.

"Yeah baby boy, then I'm fucking you steadily. I've got your wonderful ass in my hands, your legs on my shoulders, spreading you out. You wanna touch your cock when I slow down, but you can't. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I fucking said so, that's why," he growled out, stroking his cock faster. The sounds his husband could make were absolutely breath taking, he couldn't help himself.

"Oh god, yes sir." Steve moaned softly and asked, "Tony, sir, please, can you go faster? I _need_ you to fuck me harder, _please_ sir."

Tony groaned, slipped his pants and boxers down before spreading his legs, one hand stroking himself and the other playing with his balls. "Yeah baby, yeah, I'll go faster for you. I wanna hear you beg for me, hear you beg for more, hear you beg to cum baby; can you do that for me baby?"

"Ah, ah, ah _fuck_ , yes, Tony, oh my _god_ , Tony!" Steve gasped loudly and Tony could hear the buzzing get louder. "Sir, Tony, fuck me, _please_ , oh my god, fuck me, fuck me harder, please - oooooohhh my _GOD_ , I - TONY!" Steve started shouting, and it took all of Tony not to cum right then and there.

"Oohh fuck baby boy, did you find your special spot?" He was greeted with a drawn out " _yeeeeeeesss_!" that broke off into sobs and Tony knew he couldn't last much longer. "Oh god baby, you have to ask, you can't cum if you don't ask."

"Tony, oh god, _pleeeeease_ , may I cum? I _need_ to cum, please, please let me cum, I need it so bad sir! You fuck me so good sir, I _can't_ -!" He broke off into a high pitched moan, shouting out a sobbing " _Please_?!"

"Cum for me baby boy." Tony panted harder into the phone, hand going faster and faster as he neared the end, wanting to cum with his Stevie "Cum _now_."

Steve _screamed_.

Tony moaned, grunting as his cum spurted into his hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered under his breath.

Steve sounded wrecked - panting, soft moans; Tony just wished he could see it.

"Stevie?"

"Ahh?"

"Send sir a picture of you, I need to see my baby boy"

A minute after a soft, slurred "yessir", Tony had tso picture sent. The first was of the toy in his ass and his spent dick laying limp on his stomach. The second was of his baby boy covered in sweat, eyes looking up into the camera, face twisted as though he was panting (which was probably the case). He had cum stained all over his abs and chest and Tony could see the end of the toy peeping out at the bottom of the picture.

He looked amazing.

"So Good for me, aren't you baby? Fucking gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous," he breathed out as he stared and tucked himself back into his pants.

"Thank you sir..." Steve whimpered and softly asked, "could you stay on the line please? I just need a few minutes to calm down."

"I'm not gonna hang up until I _see_ you again, not in a few minutes silly." Tony smiled. "I'm right here baby boy."

Steve whined and, after some rustling, said a muffled, "This pillow isn't you, but it'll have to do."

Tony laughed and fixed his hair as Happy parked the car and came around to his side. "Sorry sweetie, but I'll be home soon, promise. I can't wait to cuddle next to you again." Tony pressed the 6 button in the elevator and waited patiently, looking fondly at his phone. "God, I miss you."

Steve sighed and softly said, "I miss you too Tones... Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm in the elevator up to my suite."

"... Where did you - "

"In the back of the limo."

"Oh my god, Tony, write Happy an apology note."

Tony guffawed and stepped out, walking quickly to his room. He just wanted to lie down and listen to his husbands voice. "You're the one that wanted to do such scandalous things. Imagine people finding out how much of a kinky little shit you are."

"Tony!"

Tony paused when he heard the voice through his phone and through his door. He grinned widely and hung up, turning the door handle and quickly rushing to his bedroom. There, on the bed sat his husband, hair a mess and pouting down, confused, at his phone.

"Hello there."

Steve startled, hand rushing to his chest. "Jesus, and I thought I was the one who was going to surprise you."

Tony kicked off his shoes before jumping in bed and kissing his husband for an hour.

He now had to thank Pepper. Dammit.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **AN: yay dirty talk over the phone and cute fluff at the end yaaayy**

 **I wanna write more of these two or maybe three bc stuckony. :3 Hope you liked, have a great day**


End file.
